


Hexbag

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Hates Witches, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Hexbag

“DEAN! Get out of my way!”

“No.”

“Why the hell not? It’s not like you want me to stay. You made that really clear. So just take your stubborn ass and move. Go find some other waitress to fuck out your frustration with.”

“Y/N for the last time I was not having sex with her. Sam’s looking for the hexbag right now okay? So could you please just put your bags down and sit on the couch? I don’t even care if you sit with me. Just don’t leave like this...just d-don’t leave me yet.” He trailed off and broke eye contact in favor of staring at the floor. You hadn’t ever been able to stand seeing the big doofus cry, so you dropped your duffels and placed your hand on his cheek. He shut his eyes and leaned into the touch so much you were convinced he might fall over.

“Hey, look at me. Please.” When his eyes opened you saw the usually bright green clouded over with tears.

“Please...just, just stay. Just a little bit longer. I think I can handle it if you just give me a few more minutes…”

You smiled sadly at him, “Nope.” The look in his eyes nearly shattered your heart right then. He shut his eyes again. “You don’t need a few more minutes because I’m not leaving.”

“Um, hey guys? Sorry to interrupt, but you’ll want to see this.’” Sam said. You both turned toward him then to see he was holding up a bag with a note attached.

“What’s it say?”

“Sorry Y/N you guys were cute and all. Just wanted him all to myself. Although, if you’ve found this that must mean I was unsuccessful. Ah, well. Maybe next time. Ta-ta. Eve.” Sam grimaced, but he looked pretty thrilled. “Now can you two go back to loving each other? The fighting thing was getting old.”

You smiled at him, “Thanks Sammy.”

He returned your smile and headed off to his room. And you returned your attention to Dean.

“Baby I’m so sorry.” You took his hands. “I should have believed you, I had no reason not to believe you.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Just, let’s head to bed yeah?”

You could tell he was doing the thing where he puts up the really brave front, but underneath he’s about to shatter, so you hugged him. He immediately buried his face in your neck, and you knew you had been right by the way he clung to the back of your shirt. You felt him start to shake and you knew he was crying. That was one perk of being Dean Winchester's girlfriend, you got to comfort him when the side he didn’t show to anyone else became too overwhelming. 

“Hey you, calm down.” You rubbed circles on his back. “Just breathe. Take your time.” 

“Just th-thought I was a-abou-t to lo-ose you.” He whispered.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily Winchester.” You smiled. He pulled back to look at you. “You wanna come to bed? We can cuddle for as long as you want?”

He nodded at you and smiled. “But you don’t have any different clothes.” He started to pick up one of your duffels.

“Hey just leave ‘em. That’s what I have your shirts for right?” You giggled.

He wrapped his arm around you and you walked to your room thinking about how empty your life would have been without him in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
